当九翻转归零
by sandwichburger
Summary: 编剧兼制片锤/演员茶（纯属胡编！请重读！）


**当九翻转归零**

 **When The Nines Roll Over**

 **1 风骚小茉莉**

那是一只很小的猫，也许出生不过一周，小到让他想起耗子。毛色灰白相间，应该就是最普通的家猫。当然他也不是很确定，他对猫知之甚少。

那猫趴在男孩曲起的膝头，毛发看上去甚至有点湿漉漉的，眼睛半开不开，正努力昂着脑袋，拼命在空中挥舞着细小的前爪试图抓住男孩手里的奶瓶。

"千万别告诉我这是你从大街上捡来的，天晓得这些家伙身上会带着什么你不知道的东西…"，他看着对方说。

男孩坐在他的床上，将握在手里的微型奶嘴凑近那只看上去可怜兮兮的猫咪，它真的是太小了。奶嘴在猫的口中停留了几秒，有奶液漏出来，滴在男孩的膝盖上。男孩没有抬眼看他，只是略显生疏地将奶嘴抽出来，又不慌不忙地清理自己的腿。

"当然不是，路过宠物收养中心领来的。"男孩说。

"我知道你是半个法国人又或是什么的，但是在这儿，在美国"，他说，手指冲下指了指地面，"领养宠物可是件大事，你就不觉得有必要知会我一声？"

男孩将微型奶瓶搁在床边的小柜子上，扭过脸来看他，露出一个随意的笑容，"我是有一半法国血统，但我可以向你保证"，他说着张开双臂，像是打算彻底接受什么检验，"我这个人从内到外，是百分百纯正的美国人。作为美国人，我觉得我们把很多事情都弄得复杂了。只是一只猫咪而已，你不喜欢的话我可以交给朋友，放轻松。"

他双手插在卡其色长裤的口袋里背靠着对面的墙壁站立，屋内只开了一盏床头的橘色小灯，有隐约的海浪声从没关紧的窗缝里传进来，显得偌大的卧室有些空旷和昏暗。他直起腰身走到床沿前站定，看着还在摆弄猫咪的男孩。

男孩穿着件印有"纽约喷气机队"的庞大T恤。那是件被他压箱底很多年但却依然有印象的衣服，已经松懈的圆领有些外翻，随意地耷拉在男孩的锁骨上，他还在琢磨对方是什么时候把它翻出来的。

"你知道自己这么频繁地往返东西海岸，是不会有时间照顾它的对吧？"他问。

"是她，不是它"，男孩纠正道，一根手指挑起那个小东西仔细打量，眼神中充满的是孩童般的好奇，而不是"为人父母"该有的周全考虑，好像只是想知道它的身体究竟能有多软，"都说了不用你操心，不行的话我可以交给朋友。"

"是吗，那个说你'从内到外百分百美国'的朋友吗？"他笑，鼻腔里发出轻微的哼哼。

男孩将猫搁在一旁，身体前倾趴在床垫上，用胳膊肘和膝盖向他的方向爬过来，细瘦的腰身凹陷下去，臀部高高翘起，露出肥大的T恤下摆里灰色的平角底裤，看上去本身就像极了一只猫咪。男孩爬到他近前直起腰身，伸出一只手拽住他的黑色毛衫底边，"你今天过得怎样，是不是忙惨了？"男孩说着掀起他的上衣将脑袋埋进去，双手环住他的腰身，像欢迎主人归家的宠物一般伸出舌尖舔他的肚脐。

他的双手依然插在裤兜里，"你还没回答我的问题，你的女孩儿呢？"

男孩满不在意地继续嘴上的动作，不紧不慢地咬住他的肚皮，"你说的是哪一个啊？"

他总算把手从兜里抽出来，不动声色地后退了一步。男孩险些跌下床沿，却一点也不恼，只是笑嘻嘻地有些费力地找到平衡，然后一屁股坐回去，后退着爬回了原来的位置。那只灰白相间的猫崽嗓子眼里发出微弱又尖细的声音，挣扎着试图站起来，最终都还是跌了回去。

男孩抽出一根烟，噌的一声打着火机点上，刚刚的笑纹还停留在眼角，似乎毫不尴尬地栽在了一个无伤大雅的玩笑上，长长地吸了一口之后，懒洋洋地抬起眼角看他，也不说话，就只是看着他。烟雾从男孩的口鼻四散，迅速在屋内弥漫开来。

他微微蹙眉，"所以相对于洛杉矶，你还是更喜欢纽约？"

"没所谓喜不喜欢吧，哪里有活儿我就得去哪儿"，男孩伸了个懒腰，柔软的黑色小卷发蹭着雪白的墙壁，"你知道的，我可没有一个在高盛当总裁的老爹。"

"我爹不是高盛的总裁。"他说。

男孩笑着拍了拍脑门，好像犯了什么低级错误一般懊恼，"对不起，前，前总裁。"

他又退回到了墙跟前双手插兜，整个人似乎都埋进了阴影，看不清脸上的神情，"我们认识多久了"，他垂下眼皮看向地面，似乎也不是等待答案，只是继续说，"你总给我一种…"，他停顿了一下，似乎在斟酌措辞，"你没有那种…渴望…又或者说，绝望。"

男孩将烟衔在嘴里，两颊凹陷，然后松口，上下牙咬住滤嘴，"我不知道你原来喜欢那种类型的"，男孩说，话音轻柔，依然含着笑意，"有很多绝望的人拽过你的裤脚吗？TA们吸得你爽吗？"

他听见自己鼻孔里重重出气的声音，"我记得跟你说过，我不喜欢屋子里有烟味。"

安静。只剩下那只猫崽发出的间断的，若有似无的尖细叫声。

男孩后脑倚靠着墙壁，脸上的表情褪去，双眼目视前方却似乎没有焦距，整张脸看上去像是正在格式化后重启的人工智能机器。片刻后情绪重新回到了他的眼睛，他眨了眨眼皮，平静地看向站在对面阴影里的高大男人，"你是不是厌倦我了？你可以直说。"

他咬住的下颌骨微微凸起。

男孩安静地翻身下床，开始不慌不忙地收拾东西。他捡起地上的花书包，像个在同学家里sleep over过后想不起来自己东西都放在哪里的高中生，抬手挠了挠后脑勺，又朝屋子的各个角落四下张望，然后走到矮柜前抓起缠成一团乱糟糟的耳机线塞进书包，半包吃剩下的零食，一件穿过的T恤被捏起来闻了闻也塞进书包。

他叹了口气几大步走过去一把抓过男孩手里的书包扔在了床尾。

男孩似乎愣在了那儿，眼神困惑地看着他。片刻后男孩要绕过他走向床尾，又被他一把攥住了手腕。这下男孩像是兀自要摆脱一个无理取闹的人那样甩了下手，索性上床朝着书包爬过去。他抓住男孩的脚踝往后用力，刚爬了一半的人又被哧溜一声拽了回来。然后他一只手按住男孩的胳膊将对方翻了个身。

他伏到男孩身上要亲对方。男孩不吭声，侧头躲过他，带着终于开始生气不愿意配合一般的低气压。他心里不知怎么就升起一丝丝得意，伸手挠对方的侧腰，他知道男孩那里最怕痒。男孩扭动地像条刚打捞上岸的鱼，憋不住笑，脸涨得通红。男孩火了，手脚并用地冲他撕打发脾气，像只嘶嘶叫着呲牙的小野猫，身上的每片肌肉都张紧了。持续不断的动静惊动了一直卧在床上被忽略了的猫崽，此刻又发出那种微弱又尖细的声音。

他努力按住对方不停挥舞的手臂。"去你的吧"，男孩咬牙切齿，呼哧呼哧地喘气。他猫抓耗子一般去亲男孩的嘴唇，对方却不停地扭摆偏不让他得逞。他干脆一口咬上去，没想到反被对方更大力地咬在嘴唇上。他吃痛地叫唤一声退开，手指抹了一把下嘴唇，一点红色。男孩平躺在床上看他，露出得胜一般的笑意。

"你生气的样子可真性感。"他伸舌尖舔了舔唇边新鲜细小的伤口，一点点血腥味。

他捞住男孩的腿弯将对方往自己身前拽。男孩依然乱踢腾，但力道明显小了很多，"说对不起"，男孩命令道。

"对不起！"他亲吻对方的下巴和脖颈，含住对方因后仰而微微凸起的喉结。男孩半长的卷发蹭着雪白的床单，如散开的黑色大丽花。他的一双大手摸索进男孩温暖凹陷的腰窝，胯间硬挺的部位蹭着男孩的臀缝。

男孩咯咯笑着骂他，"变态！你要在一个还没满月的小东西面前干这事吗？"

他抬头看了一眼不远处已经消停下来的猫崽，眼睛眯缝着，脑袋小幅度地微微晃动，像是困乏到了极点。

"没关系，它就要睡着了，况且它根本就不会明白。"他说。

"是她，不是它"，男孩再次纠正道，"还有她叫风骚小茉莉，你喜欢这个名字吗？"

他将对方的四角短裤褪到大腿根，低头含住那个器官。男孩大口吸气，腰背绷直了，两侧的胸骨透过薄薄的皮肤隐约地凸起来，像张紧的帆。

他将身下湿哒哒的人翻了个身，四角短裤被从膝盖拽到脚踝，就那么松松地挂着。他的大拇指从对方的臀缝中央挤进去，就像用力掰开一个水蜜桃。

男孩张开嘴，瞳孔扩大如黑暗中的猫咪。

他的拇指抽出来，中指伸进去。男孩叫出了声音。他贴近对方的耳廓。潮湿的呼吸直直地喷进对方的耳道，他伸出舌头舔舐，男孩带着哭腔的呻吟伴随着他手上的动作从嗓子眼里往外溢。

"你说什么？我听不清。"他用低沉暗哑额嗓音问。

"啊…阿…Ar…Ar…mi…e…"

Armie.

(******）

(******)

(******)

 **2、Little Timmy T**

他在一家叫音乐房子的酒吧见到的那个男孩。那时候他正试图推掉一个出版商朋友的约稿，一本半自传性质的书。

"我的生活乏善可陈，没什么可回顾的。"他说。

"你做过经纪人、酒保、作家、编剧、制片…如果这样叫乏善可陈，那你都怎么编故事？"

"你也说了是编，我可不想编自己"，他的食指来回摩挲威士忌酒杯的边沿，"真实就是乏味和无聊，没人想知道乏味和无聊，因为人人都生活其中不是吗？"

酒吧悬挂的电视上正在直播公牛对凯尔特人的比赛，解说的声音，观众的呼叫和酒吧内人群的交谈和嬉闹声混杂在一起。立式灯柱发出交通灯般红黄绿交替的光芒，驻唱歌手顶着一头没染匀的金发声嘶力竭地嚎叫。

"这里就是环球签下污点乐队的地方？"他看向远处台上正在奋力起范儿的人问道。

"没错，据说一会儿还会有乐队表演，这些小崽子们都可卖力气了。"

"我不知道你还对摇滚感兴趣啊"，他喝干了杯子里的威士忌，冰块在他的嘴里被咬得嘎吱作响，他瞅着台面和空掉的玻璃杯，兴趣缺缺。

"如果我没记错的话，你今年三十二不是六十八对吧？"

"可我是半个犹太人"，他笑，摸了摸自己胡子拉碴的下巴。他身高足有六尺五，过了二十五之后就把皮肤晒得黑红，看上去像个退役的皮划艇运动员，一双眼睛澄澈湛蓝。

"一，你这话毫无逻辑，二，你跟犹太人可沾不上半点关系"，对面的人看着他那张脸说。

"我不太确定你的意思，但这难道不是种族主义？"他指了指自己的空杯子打趣。

"我看你他妈还是在好莱坞待得太久~"

(******)

那是一首老鹰乐队的《加州旅馆》，久违的感觉。

男孩的嗓音有些单薄，高音时显露出点不加掩饰的力不从心，一手吉他弹得倒是清远悠扬，虽然没了鼓点和低音贝斯的伴奏，也硬生生带着上世纪七十年代的那种忧郁迷惘劲儿。

在黑暗的沙漠高速，凉风吹动着头发

大麻暖暖的味道，弥漫在空气中

在遥远的前方，我看见闪烁的灯火

我昏昏沉沉，视线模糊

我看见她站在门廊，听见神圣隐约的钟声

我心想，这可能是天堂，抑或地狱

她点燃蜡烛为我引路，走廊里有这样的声音，我听到他们说

欢迎来到加州旅馆

男孩很年轻，穿着水洗白的宽大牛仔衬衫，身材瘦削，看上去像是干净清爽的刚入学的大一新生。他留着半长的黑色小卷发，一缕头发在他低头的瞬间垂到他的鼻梁上。他的肤色在舞台灯束的映衬下雪白发亮，看上去一点也不像那种背着破烂的琴盒徘徊在各大俱乐部门口等待被发掘的明日之星或落魄艺人。

他们纵情歌舞，在夏日的夜晚大汗淋漓

有人用舞蹈回忆，有人用舞蹈忘记

我想要杯红酒，他们却说

早就没了，自1969

早就没了，自1969。男孩唱着。他平静的嗓音和不加修饰的唱腔甚至根本不适合这种乡村摇滚，他似乎也无意探讨什么沉沦或救赎，他唱，仅仅因为他喜欢它，不想让它被忘却。

天花板上的镜子，带着冰块的粉色香槟

她说，我们都是这里的囚徒，在自己的圈套

灯火辉煌的大厅盛宴聚集

他们钢刀齐下，却杀不死那野兽

我向门奔跑，向着最初来的方向

放松，更夫对我说，你可以随时退房，却永远无法离开这个地方

你可以随时退房，却永远无法离开这个地方。

人群里有几个孩子冲台上的人嚷嚷，还吆喝他赶紧下来，但明显只是他的朋友。一个女孩站起身，用法语冲男孩喊了句什么，男孩嘴角露出一丝浅笑，随即笑容扩大，绷不住一般咧开嘴，伸长了舌头做了一个rock&roll的经典表情，一秒从沉静内敛变得有点可笑疯狂。

谁知道呢，他看上去那么年轻，甚至是年少。他有可能像这里的每个人一样，背着满是刮痕的琴盒，脚踩一双脏兮兮布满尘土的破烂皮靴，T恤上印着"我看上去像他妈的在意吗"，整日徘徊在各个俱乐部的门口或舞台上，等待被发掘或是被埋没，唱着汗水、精液、钱、毒品和做爱。

男孩朝声音传来的方向伸手，女孩却迅速缩回了人群。男孩依然不放弃，不停朝台上的方向勾动手指示意对方上来。在原先起哄的那几个人的推搡下，女孩捂着脸被拉了上去。那是个小个子的法国女孩，半长的黑色直发耷拉在肩头还有些乱糟糟的，眼睛很大。男孩用法语跟她交谈，声音隐约透过话筒传出来。片刻后男孩退到舞台后方弹起吉他伴奏，女孩开始唱一首法语歌《我叫伊莲娜》。

"他是谁？"Armie问坐在对面的人。

"你说little Timmy T？"

"他很出名吗？"

"倒不是，他是个演员。"

(******)

他看着男孩站在剧院后台卸妆，身上的演出服还没脱，褐色的背带花纹皮短裤和白色长筒袜令他看上去像个巴伐利亚啤酒节上的滑稽侍应生。《舞厅》是百老汇剧院每年的保留剧目，曾经获奖无数。男孩的头发比之前短了一些，因为套了一晚上假发的关系有些乱糟糟地贴在头皮上，依然卷卷的。

"我挺喜欢你的演出。"他说。

"谢谢！真是我的荣幸。还从来没有人到后台跟我说这句话的"，男孩冲他笑，嘴唇上的红色桃心油彩让人想起爱丽丝梦游仙境里的红皇后。"我知道你"，男孩说，"你写过《风筝》、《兄弟》，那是什么奖来着？英国电影金像？克里斯托弗？两次提名金球，还有一次奥斯卡对吧？"

他自嘲似的笑笑，耸了一下肩，"所以你知道大家都怎么说了，最接近成功的失败者。"

"大家不是都说提名即荣幸吗？虽然这话我说很不合适。"男孩的笑容一直挂在脸上。

"那你觉得《阿波罗面具》怎么样？"他看着男孩问。

男孩拿着湿纸巾擦脸上的油彩，"嗯，我很喜欢那个，可惜没能再版。"

"谢谢，那不是我写的。"

男孩终于笑得肩膀有点抽抽，抬起头来瞧他，"我突然想起来了，你应该不是托尼奖（相当于话剧界的奥斯卡）评审委员会的成员，我没必要背诵你历年的作品列表。"

他抱住双肘，表现出"异常失落"的样子，"所以你刚刚都是装的，我还以为遇到了知己。"

"这样吧，你给我几分钟换衣服，然后我请你吃晚餐怎么样，就算是道歉，又或是庆祝我第一个跟到后台的粉丝？"男孩颇为顽皮地眨眨眼。

半个小时之后，他拿到了一个排队五分钟买，然后坐在路边吃的热狗。

男孩吃得倒是很起劲，丝毫没有受到初冬夜晚纽约街头寒意的影响，香肠的肠衣被他咬得嘎吱响，各色的沙拉酱粘在嘴角，一侧的腮帮高高鼓起不停地咀嚼，让人十分纳闷一个看上去食欲这么好的人如何能保持这么劲瘦的身材。

然后男孩噎住了。

"想要杯热咖啡吗？"他觉得对方的样子有点好笑。

男孩抬头看了看街角的那家星巴克，"算了吧，好远"，说完又打了个嗝。

他起身朝咖啡店走去，十分钟之后他走回来，手里端着两杯热气腾腾的咖啡，"没有咖啡因"，他递给男孩一杯，有些挫败地叹了口气，"我觉得艾伦（脱口秀主持人）是对的，'每个人走进星巴克之前都必须想好自己要买什么'应该被写入宪法。"

男孩掀开杯盖，因为烫只能小口小口地嘬，"艾伦，是啊，我爱她"，说着又发出少年气的憨憨的笑声，"也许爱这个词太强烈，我的意思是，比起那些根本不care，几乎在脸上写着'伙计麻烦你说快点，节目时间就快到了还有两个嘉宾没出来'，她没有那么强的职业性麻木，又或是没有那么明显的表现。"

"哦？你去过他的节目？"他问。

"没有，只是随便说说，其实我也很少看"，男孩耸耸肩，将最后一口热狗塞进嘴里，又灌进半杯咖啡，对着空气哈了口热气，然后安静下来，盯着街对面闪亮的巨幅演出海报出神，仿佛吃多了大脑供血不足而不得不愣一会儿神。

马里布海滩常年温暖湿润的海风经常令他忘记冬季的存在。现在的他坐在纽约夜晚的街头，手里握着半个彻底凉了的热狗和温乎乎的咖啡，竟然真的有点不适应。他看了看坐在身边的人，矮了他大半个头的男孩穿着件随意的深蓝色棉外套，内里的卫衣帽子胡乱地被揪出来堆在一侧的脖颈，乌黑的小卷发从棒球帽的帽檐翻出来。

男孩扭过脸来看他，不知是因为热咖啡还是冷空气而微微泛着粉色的脸颊露出一丝浅笑，"你看上去有点困惑"，男孩说，"我不会为了得到个角色跟你上床的，如果这是你在想的问题的话。"

"我跟选角从来没有关系。"他说。

男孩笑得更开了，"我以为你要说'我不是这种人'或是'别抬举自己了我对你没兴趣'。"

"你一直都这么愤世嫉俗吗？"他笑。

男孩没有回答，只是站起身拍了拍屁股，"这里离我住的地方还有两条街…"

"我送你回去。"

男孩双手环住街边路灯的立柱抻直了胳膊，脑袋后仰绕着那根柱子转了个圈，棒球帽掉在地上，他弯腰捡起来抓在手里，"所以你真的喜欢我的表演吗？"男孩问。

"你经常去那家音乐盒子酒吧吗？"他反问。

男孩咬住嘴唇低头，笑容里甚至带了点局促和尴尬，仿佛做了什么丢脸事被人发觉了，"我是不是看上去像个傻帽？"

"这我可不知道"，他双手插兜，"不过我去的那次你不像。"

男孩走在前面，手背在身后，捏在手里的棒球帽直晃悠，"我猜你是个怀旧的人？"

他没有回答，看向街角处的一家颇具复古风格的音像店，他们走过玻璃橱窗里的各色唱片封面，经过散发着油炸薯条和烟熏鸡肉味的速食快餐店，街对面悬挂的选举海报上的人雪白的牙齿被涂黑，不知什么人用马克笔在候选人脑门上写着"去死吧婊子！"，脑门还被其他颜色的笔画上了巨大的生殖器。

联排公寓的门口偶尔有黄色的出租车和行人路过。男孩转过身，稍稍仰起头看着他，安静的眼睛在夜色中闪闪发亮，像某种小动物，鼻尖和支棱在外面的耳朵被冻得发红，看上去可怜兮兮的。

他走近一步，伸出手帮对方只拉了一半的前襟拉链拉上，"你看上去冻得不轻，应该早点回屋暖和一下。"

男孩眨了眨眼睛，"你看上去也好不到哪里，西海岸来的朋友。"

"你怎么知道我从西海岸来？"

男孩笑，"我屋里有热茶和蜂蜜，如果你想来的话"，说完向楼道里走去，"我就住二楼，不介意爬楼梯吧。"

楼梯间并不宽敞而且很安静，可以清晰地听见每一次回声。男孩走在前面，他跟在后面，一直相差七八级台阶的距离。谁也没有说话。男孩突然在下一层的拐角处停下，转过身来看着他。他也停下了脚步。

"你还没有回答我，你真的喜欢我的表演吗？还是为了你我都心知肚明的事情？"男孩站在高处问他。

他慢慢地走完剩下的台阶，走近说话的人，居高临下地俯视着对方，"你说自己住在二层，现在已经是六层了。"他低沉的嗓音回响在楼道里。

男孩冲他笑，咬住一侧的嘴角。

他又走近了一点，直到可以清晰地感受到对方的鼻息。男孩仰头看着他的眼睛，目不转睛地，年轻饱满的脸颊泛着光，让人想到疲倦时恨不得马上贴上的雪白柔软的枕套。他看着男孩的眼眸，一点磷叶石的绿色。他突然觉得对方和自己想象中的不一样，至于想象中什么样，他也说不清楚，然后他意识到，他从未真正了解过很么人，即使是那些最亲近的人。他堪称敏锐娴熟，可以用一页纸张或一两分钟的对白让人心如刀绞或热泪盈眶。他可以写出，或是用他自己的话说，编出很多人，从被遗忘的社会边缘小人物到拯救世界的超级变种大英雄，从琐碎的生活细节到折射出的细微的情感角落，每一帧都可以做到栩栩如生，纤毫毕现。然而在现实中，每个人都生活在完全不同的，不可知的世界中。

他抬起一只手捏住男孩削尖的下巴，那双唇在他手指的力道下微微张开，如同从精致的甜品表面滚落的覆盖着糖霜的樱桃。他缓慢地靠近，亲吻在安静的楼道里发出软木塞脱离瓶口一般湿润又清晰的声音。男孩伸出舌尖舔他的嘴唇，他用虎口钳住对方的下颌将对方拉近，男孩却在他将手滑向自己后脑的时候笑嘻嘻地从他怀里溜了。

他听见对方蹬蹬蹬的脚步声又向上跑了一层，然后听见了安全门开合的声响。

他跟上去，在走廊里看见男孩用钥匙开门。

"不是说有热茶和蜂蜜？"他倚靠着关上的客厅门问对方。

那是间小公寓，暖烘烘的。男孩脱了身上的棉外套，又踢掉了脚上的鞋子，嘴角带笑地朝他走过来，抬手抓住他围巾的一角用力，将那条织物缓缓地扯离他的脖子。

"你知道吗，有人说我就像热茶和蜂蜜，sweet tea~"，男孩笑。

围巾掉落在他们脚边的地板上。男孩又将手从他那件驼色羊绒大衣敞开的前襟伸进去，顺着他内里的黑色高领毛衣滑到他的肩头，双手向两侧分开，那件羊绒大衣也掉在了地上。

"你不是说不会跟我上床？"他没有动作，追着男孩的眼睛问。

男孩踮起脚尖，双手环住他的脖子向一侧歪头，"我说不会为了角色，没说不会为了找乐儿。除非…"，男孩垂下眼睑，一副"可怜"的样子，"除非你不想…"

他的两只手从男孩的卫衣下摆伸进去，摸到了两片凸起的蝴蝶骨。他从上往下摩挲男孩的后背，微微发凉的手掌令对方颤栗，更紧地贴在他怀里，仰起头来磨蹭他布满胡茬的下巴。他的手从男孩的衣摆滑出来，隔着裤子揉捏对方的臀，将对方的胯用力按向自己。他们的部位贴合在一起，男孩抬起一侧的腿，像只树袋熊一样想要攀住他，却又无力地滑落，喉咙里发出轻柔又压抑的呜呜声。

他们亲吻着，踉跄地倒在几步之外的沙发里。窗户没有关严，微风吹动着纱帘，有丝丝缕缕的月光透进来，屋里没开灯。他近距离看着男孩鼻梁上的点点雀斑，情动让男孩的眼眸泛着一层朦胧的雾气，看上去更小了。

沙发扶手一侧的矮柜上摆放着一个相框，相框里的小男孩十岁左右，穿着雪白宽大的T恤，满脸稚气未脱却又牛皮哄哄地盯着镜头。

男孩的两条腿缠在他的腰上，身下压着件衣服，露在外面的前襟上印着"NYU"。

"你是纽约大学的？"他喘息着跟对方拉开一点距离问。

男孩笑得后仰着脖颈，喉结都在颤抖，"怎么？你现在担心我是未成年？好像晚了点吧？

他支着双肘看向身下的人。

男孩的手指插进他已经被揉得乱糟糟的头发，"我是纽约大学的，但我很早就高中毕业了，其实我今年刚十七…"，说着又向上顶胯磨蹭他已经硬挺的部位，"所以你是要离开吗？"

他伸出一只手将矮柜上的那个相框面朝下放倒，"是吗？可我怎么觉得你看上去像那种会在数学课上带着眼罩睡觉，然后拿rap当统计学作业交上去的人，他们会让你提前毕业？"

男孩跳起来咬他的嘴唇，"恭喜答对了，你安全了！"

男孩揪扯他胸前茂密的毛发，轻微的刺痛。他仰靠在沙发靠背上，男孩靠坐在他身上。他的手掌从男孩的肩头下滑，隔着外衣抚摸过对方凸起的两片蝴蝶骨，顺着紧实的背部肌肉线条滑到对方的腰。男孩很瘦，那腰身他几乎一只手就可以覆盖。男孩一手揪住自己T恤的后领口将衣服拽过头顶脱下。他亲吻男孩线条优美的脖颈，锁骨上的一点黑痣，光滑凹陷的胸窝，一侧挺立的乳头，人鱼线，肚脐，柔软的侧腰…男孩怕痒，扭动着闪躲，险些后仰到地板上，他伸长胳膊捞住对方的脖颈将男孩放倒在沙发上。"但愿你有安全套"，他说，笑着扯开对方的裤腰。男孩躺在沙发上，一条长腿搭在对侧的沙发扶手上，情动时有些轻微的气息不稳，手指了指沙发坐垫和靠背之间的夹缝，"在里面找找，也许有~"。他几乎笑出声，手伸进夹缝一通摸索…然后掏出一把坚果壳，然后是一把不知道开什么用的钥匙，一张信用卡…"你这是把整个公寓都塞进去了吗？"他彻底笑出声。男孩抿着嘴唇，嫌弃他没用似的自己伸手进去，摸了半天之后，整个荷尔蒙气场都快要笑场的时候，男孩终于欣喜地掏出一个小包装，随即送到嘴边撕开，用牙齿衔着那个套子，"但愿没过期"，男孩说，拉开他的裤链伸手进去，"Holy shit！"男孩张着嘴感叹，眼睛闪闪发亮，手里攥着他那个半硬的玩意儿，"You are huge…我现在退出还来得及吗？或者，你有没有可能跟我换一下位置？"男孩笑着问他，攥住他的手却没有松开。他摇摇头。男孩拽着他靠近，在他的耳边轻语，"别弄疼我。"他托住男孩的下巴吻他，手指伸进对方的身体。男孩呻吟，曲起的双腿缠上他的侧腰。他们就在沙发上干了，衣服都没有彻底褪干净。男孩抓着他后背上的织物纤维，喘得像条脱水的鱼，鼻梁细小雀斑上冒出的汗珠，头发丝上蒸腾出的热气，绯红的面颊，体液咸湿的味道在这间小小的公寓里发酵。

"Mr…Mr Hammer…"

"Call me Armie."

(******)

(******)

(******)

 **3、让娜**

"为什么所有的故事都要以分手开场？"让娜窝在沙发前的地板上，黑头发乱糟糟地被发夹别在脑后，手里的电视遥控按钮被她按了个遍。

"也可能是结婚、离婚、有人出生，有人被杀…别看了"，Timmy挡在她和电视中间，叉开了四肢站立，"看我这身行头怎么样？"

让娜哈哈笑，"就这样吧，你穿着它去试镜，华纳一定会把角色给你的！"

"首先，没人会穿着这玩意儿去试镜，其次，是迪士尼不是华纳"，Timmy在她面前盘腿坐下。

"他们对我来说都一样，何况你也不看那些电影啊"，让娜看着他那身松垮的，上下分离的红色蜘蛛装。

"我当然有看啊"，Timmy挑高眉毛反驳，随即又皱起眉头，用刻意伪装的低沉嘶哑又苦大仇深的声音说，"我是蜘蛛侠！"

让娜的笑声像刚出笼的小猪崽，她翻了个身侧躺，一侧的耳朵枕在沙发坐垫上，伸手去够地上一袋开了口的玉米芝士球，"我不知道，但你这样肯定不对。"

Timmy耸了耸肩不以为然，"所以你对我没信心，觉得我一定不行？"

有几颗橙色的芝士球从袋口滚出来掉在地上，让娜捡起来塞进嘴里，边嚼边含糊地说，"怎么会，你一定行。你可以成为任何你想要成为的样子。"她眨巴着眼睛看Timmy，她的眼睛很大，脸型带着点婴儿肥，看一样东西的时候有时会让人分不清她究竟是专注还是走神。

"说得可真敷衍~"

让娜坐正身体，像男孩一样盘起双腿，松垮的T恤圆领歪到肩头，露出一侧的内衣肩带，"Timmy"，她开口，"如果你成了蜘蛛侠，当你的照片贴满全美国，不，是全世界各大影院，当你早上还在纽约，晚上就到了伦敦…那个时候你还会记得我吗？"

"开什么玩笑，如果我的照片贴满全球，我会连自己都记不住的好吗"，Timmy笑着做了个鬼脸，两秒之后又恢复了正经，"怎么会呢，我会在横跨太平洋的航班上跟你facetime的。"

让娜低下头，松散的黑发久未打理的样子，有些毛毛躁躁的，倒也透出些不经意的慵懒，"其实我一直都觉得"，她的声音听上去像是在斟酌，又或是犹豫不决，"还是纽约更适合你…"

"为什么这么说？"Timmy问。

让娜甚至带了点歉意似的笑笑，好像自己用一种不恰当的方式评判了对方，"我也不知道，就是一种感觉，英文里那个词是什么来着？arty-farty？"

"你觉得我arty-farty？你怎么会有这种感觉？"Timmy倒是很认真的样子。

让娜摇摇头，"算了吧，我什么都不知道，不用听我胡说。"

Timmy安静下来，低头盯着手里的剧本，拇指和食指搓着那几页纸，然后他浅浅地笑了，"也许吧，我可能不会习惯拍摄一个月宣传一年的，当然不是说那有什么不好，只不过那得多大的消耗，并且总让我觉得那些消耗没用对地方…当然如果我的海报可以贴满全世界，我一定会激动地蹦起来，不过我有什么资格说这话"，他笑着耸了耸肩，"说得好像他们真的会把角色给我一样。"

让娜伸出手捏住对面人的下巴，"你怎么这么说自己？你知道吗，你经常不给自己足够的信心，就好像你不值得所有那些事情，你完全值得的！"，她的身体前倾，透过宽大的圆领口可以看见内里崭新的桃粉色蕾丝内衣。

"谢谢"，Timmy说，"也许有时候我只是不知道自己想要什么。"

"不，我不是那个意思"，让娜有些自嘲似的露出一丝苦笑，"我才是不知道自己想要什么的人...又或者，我想要的太多…"，她面上的笑意消失了，好像逐渐遁入了某种冥想，许久，她说，"Timmy，谢谢你给我一个屋顶，在我需要躲避的时候。"

Timmy又坐近了一些，"维多利亚的秘密也无法让你开心，究竟发生了什么？"

"谢谢你给我一个屋顶，在我需要躲避的时候，并且什么都不问。"让娜又笑了。

"不管那家伙是谁，他都是个混蛋。"Timmy说。

"我以前也这么想…"

Timmy刚想说点什么。

"你知道吗，我那个哲学教授的老爸，找了一个跟我一样年纪的女朋友"，让娜忽然笑着说。

Timmy看着她安静了一会儿没说话，然后他眨了眨眼睛，"是吗，她漂亮吗？"

让娜笑着踢了她一脚，一把抢过他手里的剧本，"你到底还要不要准备试镜了？需要帮忙对戏就说，没我你可怎么办？"

"你也帮得上忙？你连英文都不会说！"

让娜瞪大眼睛好像受到了莫大的侮辱，她大声用英文回对方，"胡说！我明明就会！还有你知不知道自己刚才那些话有多少语法和词汇错误？！"

"我不知道，不过肯定没有你说英文的时候语法和词汇错误多！"Timmy也换回了英语并且当仁不让。

让娜闭上眼睛，好像在等待那团"怒火"熄灭，然后她晃动了一下脖子，甚至理了理头发，好像久经沙场准备好接招的运动健将，"Timmy，你也许觉得自己有一半法国血统，可你是个百分百的美国人，从内到外。"

"才不是~"，Timmy不服气。

"没关系亲爱的，这没什么可丢脸的~"，让娜仿佛扳回了一成，嗓音里都带着点雀跃。

"我才没有觉得丢脸！"，Timmy的眼睛瞪得更大了，"你知道自己的说法有多不准确吗？人在说不同语言的时候，我是说，如果你真的明白那些语言，其实是会有不同的人格。"

让娜眨了眨自己大得出奇的眼睛，好像在仔细琢磨他这句话的"深刻含义"。Timmy满意地从对方手里把那几页纸又拿了回来。过了一会，让娜仿佛结束了思考，终于得出结论一般抬起头看向他，"Timmy"，她说，"在我最需要的时候，不管是出于什么原因，也许只是为了振作，你会愿意跟我上床吗？"

Timmy笑得弯下腰捂住脸，好像他实在没有想到人居然可以拥有这么诡异又脱线的思维，他直起身子张开双臂，"来吧，你知道我会为你做任何事~"。

让娜笑着将额头抵在他的脖子上，目光停留在他滑出衣领的银色挂坠上，一枚小小的埃菲尔铁塔。

"我有没有告诉过你，其实我从来也没有喜欢过巴黎。"她说。

"那你喜欢纽约吗？"Timmy问。

让娜没有说话，"…你看，也许这就是我的问题。"

"明天我有认识的乐队朋友要去'音乐房子'，一块儿来吧，肯定会开心点的，我保证。"

(******)

(******)

多么美丽的地方

多么可爱的脸庞

如此多的房间

一年四季无论何时你都可以找到这地方

他们说，欢迎来到加州旅馆

狂欢的篝火，挥舞的钢刀

杀不死的心中的恶魔

请放我回到来时的地方

回不去的，更夫说

你可以随时退房

却永远无法摆脱这欲望

身穿制服的酒吧侍应生端来一杯酒放在Timmy面前。

"我没有点这个。"Timmy看着对方。

"这是36号桌的客人为你买的。"侍应生说着指向那个方向。

Timmy回头望过去，越过攒动的或坐或站的人群，他看见一个黑色长发的女孩儿背影。那女孩儿背对着他站起身离开，露出桌面上的号码牌和坐在对面的一个穿橘色吊带裙的巧克力肤色卷发女孩儿，卷发女孩儿抬头和他目光相汇，一秒之后冲他微笑了一下，露出唇边的浅小酒窝。

"哦不好意思，不是她。"侍应生说。

Timmy回了对方一个微笑又看回了四下张望的侍应生。"看来他们已经离开了"，侍者说，"Anyway, enjoy."

Timmy看向那杯酒，上层透明的液体呈渐变色，混合着冰块到了底部变成一种暗沉的深红。他伸进一根手指搅动，晶莹剔透的冰块沿着玻璃杯的环形内壁缓慢地旋转，原本分层的鸡尾酒被搅拌地浑浊。他拿出那根冰凉的手指伸进嘴里，有点苦，又有点甜。冰块的旋转逐渐停滞下来，点点暗沉的深红缓缓地下降，在瑰丽的灯光映衬下，仿佛钻石与铁锈。

（未完，待续？）

注：

1\. 《Diamonds and Rust》（钻石与铁锈）是琼.贝兹于1975年写给鲍勃.迪伦的一首歌。《Hotel California》（加州旅馆）是老鹰乐队（Eagles）于1977年发行的单曲。

2\. 本文题目、"风骚小茉莉"以及"污点乐队"的名称均取自美国编剧/制片大卫.班尼奥夫的同名短篇小说集《当九翻转归零》（When the 9s Roll Over）。

3\. 《Cabaret》（中译名"舞厅"）是百老汇著名音乐剧，曾获托尼奖。甜茶曾于2014（？）年参与演出。至于蜘蛛侠，网上看过他的照片，但不知道是曾参加试镜还是单纯PS（U know，就像锤子的绿灯…）。

4\. 让娜是法国电影《一日情人》中的一个角色，其扮演者艾斯特.加瑞尔同时也是电影《Call Me by Your Name》中马奇娅的扮演者。So，就相当于一点点的crossover。


End file.
